Hojas Al Viento
by Helena Grand
Summary: Sus vidas eran como hojas al viento, siguiendo caminos inciertos y misteriosos, aunque a veces con un poco de suerte se encuentran para darse cuenta que el camino pueden hacerlo juntos.


*O*

 **Hojas Al Viento**

*o*O*o*

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenece son propiedad de la grandiosa JK Rowling solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un poco sin fines de lucro.

Dedicado con todo cariño a Sukita Fiction este es tu premio por el mini-reto ¿Que harías si fueras el? del grupo "Dramiones un Mundo Paralelo".

Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.

*o*O*o*

Nada volverá a ser lo mismo, lo sabe. No importa cuántas veces le repitan lo contrario, lo cierto es que el mundo a su alrededor a cambiado y siendo francos incluso el también lo ha hecho de tal forma que no puede dar marcha atrás, para volver sobre sus pasos y recuperar lo que ha perdido.

Se arrepiente de haberse dejado manipular, aunque también de alguna forma y muy en el fondo le agradece a Hermione que se hubiera empecinado a que regresaran a la colegio. De otro modo se encontraría completamente perdido, sin saber qué hacer con su vida ahora que las amenazas han desaparecido.

Al menos Ron se había librado del suplicio de retomar las clases, de la insoportable voz de mando de su mejor amiga que lo acosaba para que hiciera sus deberes o de sus incesantes preguntas sobre su estado de ánimo, como si no fuera suficientemente obvio

No ayuda en mucho ser perseguido por hordas de chicas enfebrecidas que lo acechan a diestra y siniestra y no es que sea un cobarde, por lo contrario, el es un Gryffindor valiente, uno que se enfrento al mismísimo innombrable y a su sequito de mortifagos, pero simplemente las relaciones nunca habían sido su fuerte y no encontraba la manera de librarse de sus acosadoras soportando sus lagrimones y pucheritos tontorrones.

Si tuviera todo el tiempo a Hermione a su lado como antes, sería suficiente para alejar a las chicas que pululaban por su alrededor, pero desde que obtuviera el titulo de premio anual, junto al impresentable de Malfoy, ella pasaba casi todo el tiempo en su torre, sin poder hacer nada para espantar a su club de admiradoras.

Más de una noche fue asaltado en su habitación por alguna fémina con escasa ropa, mas que dispuesta a aprovecharse de su "inocencia" No es que se quejara en realidad, si solo se tratara de pasar la noche, pero estaba más que seguro que las cosas no pararía en eso y no estaba dispuesto a comprometerse con nadie, no después de que Ginny Weasley rompiera su corazón y terminara con su relación que apenas habían comenzado, alegando que se había dado cuenta que en realidad su amor era más bien platónico y que gustaba más de Dean Thomas, su verdadero amor.

Esa era una de las razones por las que no compartía habitación con nadie; por un lado Ron no había regresado al colegio, prefirió ayudarle a George en la tienda de bromas, Dean Thomas por mera precaución decidió cambiarse de habitación, en cuanto a los demás Seamur y Neville habían concluido en año anterior el curso.

Así que era más que comprensible que se sintiera solo y la mayoría de las veces fuera de lugar. Y cada vez que se encontraba a alguna chica en su habitación más que dispuesta a complacerle solo lograban hastiarlo mas y huía todo lo elegantemente que podía -En ocasiones con lo que le quedaba de ropa desgarrada, en los vanos intentos de seducirlo para que se quedara.

Cuando eso pasaba -Y la ropa que llevaba encima era más bien poca- prefería quedarse frente a la chimenea sin poder pegar ojo temiendo que al primer descuido le volvería a saltar encima.

Pero sus acosadoras profesionales a veces no se contentaban con la primera negativa, lo seguían escaleras abajo, haciendo que tuviera que salir pitando de la sala común de los leones para esconderse en algún sitio y poder escapar de sus garras o cuando eran chicas de otras casas lo acechaban en las sombras de alguno de los pasillos menos concurridos, saliendo de clases, en los vestuarios cuando se preparaba para entrenar, en el comedor, en el hall, en los jardines y hasta en los baños ¡Carajo! Que ni siquiera lo dejaban utilizar el retrete a sus anchas.

Estaba realmente cansado de ese asunto, mucho más cansando de que Hermione le dijera que le daba demasiada importancia y que con el tiempo todo volvería a la normalidad. Es que acaso la bruja más inteligente de su generación no comprendía que estaba de mierda hasta el cuello y que definitivamente por mucho que lo deseara nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Incluso se había atrevido a sugerir que se consiguiera una novia formal para que sus acechadoras en turno le dejaran en paz, ¡Como si eso fuera sencillo! Siendo que el no deseaba volver a enamorarse ya bastante había tenido de amores frustrados para aventurarse a algo nuevo.

No tenía ni las ganas, ni el talento para conseguir novia. Asi que para que hacer el esfuerzo.

Una de las muchas noches que se vio sacado de su cama de manera mas que imprevista -La princesa con lencería más bien escasa que se apareció delante de él, hizo que su cuerpo le traicionara y se replanteara realmente dejarse llevar.

Pero en el último momento cuando la chica en cuestión ya comenzaba a bajarle los pantalones con una voz dulce y empalagosa le dijo. -Ya eres mío Harry.

Esas simples palabras le bajaron el libido de golpe y salió corriendo de su habitación tratando de vestirse, lo que no era una tarea sencilla y provoco que perdiera el equilibrio, bajando con el trasero los últimos escalones.

-¡Harry! -Escucho de nuevo que le llamaba desde lo alto de las escaleras, asi que ni siquiera perdió tiempo al sobarse cuando ya se encontraba de nuevo de pie y corriendo como alma en pena.

Salió de la sala común, comenzó a vagar por el castillo y cuando pensó que había dejado atrás a la loca de Lavender, se le helo la sangre al notar que lo venía siguiendo.

-¡Demonios! -Soltó entre dientes con los vellos erizados de puro terror.

No había salida, estaba acorralado en uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras, sin posibilidad de escavar y Lavender estaba a punto de encontrarlo.

-¿Harry? -Pregunto con fingida dulzura, acechando a su presa como una loba hambrienta y en celo.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse al final del pasillo con nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson atacando los finos labios de Harry, mientras sus manos viajaban por toda la anatomía del muchacho, perdiéndose mas allá por lugares no castos.

-¿Cómo has podido Harry? -Soltó en un grito antes de regresar furiosa y con lágrimas de decepción corriendo por sus mejillas.

Cuando la morena escucho sus pasos alejarse soltó a Harry de la misma manera imprevista en que lo había cogido por la solapa para besarlo. Se limpio los labios con sutileza y se acomodo el uniforme que se habia arrugado un poco cuando apreso con sus brazos o mejor dicho con sus garras al muchacho que no pudo ni reaccionar cuando invadió su boca y lo toqueteo por todo el cuerpo.

Le avergonzaba admitir que le habían prendido sus caricias y que en su pantalón se apretaba su erección. Potter atónito no encontraba las palabras, había sido glorioso besar los suculentos labios de la Slytherin y aquella manera salvaje en que acaricio su cuerpo, sintiendo a su vez sus voluptuosas formas apretarse contra el.

-¿Por qué? -Fue la única pregunta que alcanzo a formular su aturdido cerebro.

Pansy se encogió de hombros. -Me apetecía ayudarte. -Le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa al verlo tan turbado.

-¿Por qué? -insistió.

La chica rodo los ojos con hastió. -Porque me conviene Potter.

-Sigo sin entender.

-De verdad que no sé como sobreviviste. -Bufo con exasperación- Se que las estas pasando mal con el acoso y a mí no me dejan en paz desde que quise entregarte. -Dijo con cierta vergüenza.

-¿Me estas proponiendo algo? -Pregunto levantando las cejas incrédulo.

-Es un trato conveniente para ambos. Piénsalo bien, si les decimos a los demás que salimos, los dos ganamos.

-No creo que eso solucione mi problema.

-Créeme que lo hará, si son lo suficientemente inteligentes ninguna chica que valore su bienestar se te acercara a ti. Y por otro lado si salgo contigo dejaran de atacarme.

Harry lo pensó por un momento aun dudando de aquel descabellado plan.

-Piénsalo Potter lo nuestro será solo un acuerdo, no me romperás el corazón, ni te estoy pidiendo ningún compromiso, solo es un trato conveniente para ambos.

En otro tiempo Harry ni siquiera se abría pensado aceptar algo como eso, pero estaba tan desesperado que hubiera aceptado casi cualquier cosa que lo librara de ese suplicio. Ademas por mucho que se negara a admitirlo era mas que tentador la idea de volver a besarla y tenerla contra su cuerpo como minutos antes.

-Está bien, acepto. -Le dijo tendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato.

. . .

A partir de aquel trato el gran Harry Potter noto de inmediato el cambio. No tardo en circular el rumor de que salía con una chica de Slytherin, y no cualquiera, su novia actual aparentemente era Pansy Parkinson, la princesa de las serpientes.

La voz de la morena fue profética en cuanto todo el colegio se entero se aquel hecho, sus acosadoras dejaron de molestarlo de manera automática, temiendo las represarías que pudiera tomar la serpiente en su contra, pues era bien conocida aquella historia sobre como la dulce y hermosa Astoria Greenglass paso casi un año con erupciones en la cara cuando Pansy se entero que estaba coqueteando con Draco cuando eran novios.

Aunque nunca falta una "Valiente" que le gusta tentar a su suerte y la pobre infeliz termino con el cabello verde y vomitando babosas por una larga semana.

El azabache también cumplió con su parte del trato, pateando traseros cuando algún impresentable se atrevía a molestarla o juzgarla por su pasado. No fue casualidad que Blaise Zabini terminara vestido de mujer y encerrado en el cuarto de escobas poco después de que molestara a su "novia"

Curiosamente contra lo que había pensado Hermione no le increpo cuando le conto sobre sus planes con Pansy y ese supuesto trato que a los dos beneficiaba. Aunque no paso desapercibido un brillo peculiar en sus ojos y una sonrisa burlona de parte de su amiga.

Era cierto que nada volvería a ser lo mismo, pero Harry tenía que reconocer que era más que gratificante las sesiones de besos con Pansy cuando se encontraba en clases, solo por guardar las apariencias o al menos esas eran las escusas. Pero conforme pasaron los días los besos se prolongaban al igual que las caricias y sin darse cuenta dejaron de fingir para estar más que complacidos de estar juntos.

Cuando al fin Harry tuvo que reconocer que si quería todo con Pansy y que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, la primera en enterarse de ese descubrimiento fue su mejor amiga Hermione Granger.

Ella pacientemente lo escucho hasta el final, hasta que termino de desahogarse y confesarle que amaba a la morena. Le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y le sonrió. Potter había esperado que le gritara, que le hablara sobre lo imposible de la relación, pero lejos de eso solo sonreía.

-No te preocupes. -Le dijo. -Las serpientes son demasiado seductoras para los leones. -Fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse.

Al verla salir cayó en cuenta que no era el único que había caído bajo los encantos de un Slytherin ahora entendía las frecuentes ausencias de Hermione y esa sonrisa indescifrable que siempre le iluminaba el rostro cuando Malfoy andaba cerca.

Ahora más que nunca admitía que nada volvería a ser lo mismo, sus vidas eran como hojas al viento, siguiendo caminos inciertos y misteriosos, aunque ahora estaba más que contento de que todo fuera de esa manera.

 **Fin**


End file.
